


Separated by Death

by Aethelia



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, M/M, Translation, minewt, separated by death: 30 prompts, tmr - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethelia/pseuds/Aethelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Minho...where is Minho?" </p><p>He was answered by Alby's silence. </p><p>He didn't bother replying; to do so would be confirming Minho's...departure. <br/> </p><p>Translation of katemole1130's fic on lofter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [生死相隔三十題](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/181507) by Katemole1130. 



> This is so freaking angsty I fell in love with it when I read the original.  
> If you understand Chinese, you should definitely check it out because it is amazing. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, nor do I own this fic. This is merely a translation of katemole1130 (@lofter)'s work. 
> 
> Translation note: Due to the grammar/language use difference between Chinese and English, there were slight changes made to this. 
> 
> Personal note: Sorry lovelies, I won't be updating DH today... Was unsatisfied with how it turned out, so am rewriting the chapter and pushing it towards another direction. (I did mention that I might update fortnightly though!) 
> 
> Read, enjoy, leave kudos and reviews?

  1. The first reaction after the accident, "Where is he?"



Newt woke up in pain, eyes blinking open to stare at the grey white ceiling above him. He couldn't, for the life of him, remember what had happened.

Why was he here?

"You guys were in a car accident; a very serious one," Alby sat on the chair beside the bed, a dark look sat on his face that contrasted against the sadness in his eyes.

"We…" Newt fought against the pain and tried to sit up, not letting Alby stop him. "Minho… where is Minho?"

He was answered by Alby's silence.

  1. "You have to overcome your grief." "What nonsense are you saying? You think I'll believe you?"



Newt didn't know how he made it through the day he found out about the news. The day his world came crashing down.

Something shattered in his heart, there was a void gap that could not be filled by all the comfort and pity in the world; those empty consolations blew past his heart like a cold breeze, leaving nothing behind.

"You must overcome your grief." He didn't know who said this to him, only knowing that this phrase brought him pain and reality. He neither wanted, nor had the energy left in him to reply.

If he did, he thought, it would be like he admitted to Minho's departure.

  1. He was sitting on the hospital bed staring at the window in a daze when his mind went blank.



Newt sat absent-mindedly on the bed. His sense of touch evaded him, leaving him incapable of feeling anything. Ever since Alby's eyes had revealed everything, he had refused to accept any news about Minho leaving him.

He roughly pushed away Alby's help, and even rudely treated Thomas, who had come forth to care. Ever since Minho left, it was like he took away part of Newt's reason and color. His entire world was nothing, but a piece of grey.

The sky outside the window attracted his attention; the crystal clearness of the azure sky differed from his emotions. From the courtyard outside the hospital came laughter from children; a wave of noise he's already forgotten.

He suddenly, desperately, wanted to leave this world so full of color.

  1. During the moment of collision, it was you who came flying.



He didn't hear the warning from the truck, nor did he see the car that cut into the pedestrian lane due to speeding.

He only saw the red light turn green followed by the red of blood that drowned his vision. Minho shouting his name became the last thing he heard.

The brief moment of body heat he felt, was the last gift Minho would ever give again.

He couldn't even see the last time Minho would ever have his eyes open again.

  1. Smile and comfort everyone else, saying that you're fine.



"I'm fine," he lied a lie that he didn't even believe in himself for the ninth time with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting out of the hospital; walking the streets alone. 
> 
> As he crossed the street, he pulled at the empty air next to him. 
> 
> Going home, but staying in front of their house blankly for the longest time.
> 
> Quietly curled up in the corner without any tears. 
> 
> Out of habit, he bought things for two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for the lack of DH update...I translated part two of this fic!   
> So far, the original author has not written the other 20 prompts yet, and I'm not sure if she is going to. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Minewt does not belong to me, it belongs to Dashner, and this fic is merely a translation of Katemole1130's work. 
> 
> Read, enjoy, leave kudos and reviews?

  1. Getting out of the hospital; walking the streets alone.



The hospital healed the scars on his body, but couldn't heal the hole in his heart.

Alby and Thomas couldn't stop worrying, and adamantly insisted on bringing Newt home, but he escaped their clutches. Although apologetic to both of them, Newt just wanted to be alone for a bit.

Especially now as he saw bits and pieces from during life with Minho everywhere. Every road reminded him of Minho's voice; every corner told of Minho's smiles from the corner of his eyes.

He panicked as he realized that he couldn't live in a world that didn’t have Minho, yet had shadows of him everywhere.

  1. As he crossed the street, he pulled at the empty air next to him.



The traffic light pierced Newt's eyes. A frown burrowed as he stared at the bright warning emitting from the red light. He was suddenly ridiculously afraid that it would turn green. Newt rubbed his forehead, trying to push these uncomfortable feelings out of his brain.

The light turned green, and people around him started to move, except Newt didn't take any steps forward. There were a few mumbled curses from behind as a crowd of people pushed ahead, and the people hurrying to and fro in front of him created an absurd fear inside of him. In this crowd, he couldn’t locate that familiar face anywhere. 

“Minho,” Newt stretched out his hand, but there was no response. No hand, that made him feel warm and safe, came to grab him, to take him out of there.

Minho left Newt in this world that he was no longer in.

  1. Going home, but staying in front of their house blankly for the longest time.



Newt stood before his apartment door anxiously. He didn’t know why, but he didn’t have the courage to open the door and step into the house.

He feared seeing rooms without Minho, feared even more that he’d be so immersed in a house full of traces of Minho that he couldn’t get out.

The corridor was silent; Frypan, who lived next door, had gone to work at the restaurant. For the first time, Newt realized that this apartment could this quiet. Sunshine spilled in from the windows, but there was not a sound to be heard.

Newt pressed upon the handle, and cold seeped into his fingertips, but Newt felt at ease. Taking in a deep breath, he twisted the knob, pushed the door open, and treaded in.

“I’m home.”

The room remained still, a wave of silence patrolled the area, but Newt swore that he heard Minho’s response.

  1. Quietly curled up in the corner without any tears.



Newt had already stopped his tears on that day. He knew those tears wouldn’t bring Minho back.

Minho left with a part of him.

  1. Out of habit, he bought things for two.



After accepting Frypan’s food deliveries and care, Newt obtained some energy to take care of himself.

He didn’t want to abandon this place that belonged to both of them, but a voice deep inside of his heart screamed to leave.

“Hey Minho… what to do?”

He looked at the shopping bags he had carried from the supermarket; he had habitually bought living necessities for both of them. Minho’s favorite coffee brand, Minho’s favorite sauces, Minho’s taste, Minho’s memories…

Newt tried to replicate Minho’s everything, and yet he still failed to capture Minho’s warmth.  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did Kate's fic justice...  
> she has another 30 promt series about Minewt living together, so I'll probably work on translating that after I'm done with this. 
> 
> (am also currently translating mifrandir's fics, but smut is not my thing, so I've brought in some experts haha)


End file.
